Dragon Ball Xeon Chapter Seven Kyoku's Transformation
by clementp
Summary: Here is Chapter Seven Guys


''do you have to go?'' asks siron

''yes mother I have to do this in order to protect all of you I need to get stronger'' says kyoku looking at vegeta

he starts to turn around and walks off and waving goodbye while walking away

five moths later kyoku enters a area where a village is and they look at kyoku in fear as kyoku is a teenager

''hello is anyone here?'' asks kyoku as a gang of people with aura's show up and fire their guns at kyoku

''really bullets?'' asks kyoku as he deflects every single bullet

four of the thugs rush at kyoku and try to punch him

kyoku grins and blocks every punch they threw at him

"HAAAAAAAA!" kyoku screams and punches and kicks and elbows the four thugs knocking them out and their auras go away

he hears clapping as a woman is behind a pillar from the bar and has dark and yellow hair with black scars across her face and has sharp teeth as kyoku looks at her sizing her power up and comparing it to his own

''wow you have wiped out four members of my gang I am impressed what is your name boy?'' asks the woman

''not till you tell me yours'' says kyoku with a sweat dripping down his face

''I will give you the courtesy my name is Tara leader of the gang that you beaten to a pulp that was a mistake'' says tara as she grins

''my name is kyoku are you the ones terrorizing this village and it's people?'' asks kyoku annoyed

''you figured it out already huh?'' says tara with a wild grin

''you must be strong'' says tara walking to kyoku

kyoku gets in his stance with three sweat drops on his face

''oh come on don't get scared already I want to have my fun with you as much as I can'' says tara as she teleports

''holy shit that is fast!'' says kyoku trying to sense for tara

kyoku looks behind him as he hears a twig snap and turns around again as she is in front of him and grins and punches him in the face and kyoku gets sent flying

tara does not move and a woman sees the battle unfold as she watches on in horror

dots are shown as tara is hurting kyoku a lot and kyoku is being tossed around like a rag doll

tara teleports in front of kyoku and laughs

''say goodbye kid!'' tara shouts as she fires a massive energy blast at kyoku

kyoku has yellow hair and green eyes he glares at tara

''what?!'' asks tara

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' kyoku powers up and goes super sayian and deflects the blast and looks at tara

''about time you got serious'' says tara as she descends to the ground looking up at kyoku

kyoku is looking down at tara as he teleports at amazing speed

kyoku punches and kicks and elbows tara in the face and backhands tara in the face and he puts his arms together with his hands to the left and right

''FINAL FLASH! shouts kyoku as he fires a large energy beam

tara deflects it and kyoku looks up at the beam going up in the air in shock

''kyoku?'' asks a woman who recognizes him from her childhood

''ha ha ha ha ha ha ho ho ah kyoku I have to thank you for letting me have some fun with you what is that form and are there more like this?'' asks tara

''what you have been fighting is called super sayian and yes there are three people I know who can use this transformation in battle'' says kyoku answering her question

''thank you boy now I have something to look forward to'' says tara as she starts to power up with black and purple and blue aura with red lightning

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! tara powers up to 100 percent and she still has her aura an grins

she moves at the speed of light and is in front of kyoku and punches him in the gut and kyoku reverts out of the form and falls to the ground

''aw unconscious already?'' asks tara disappointed as she grabs his hair and laughs like a maniac

tara hears a scream as the thugs waker up and one of them grab her by the neck

kyoku slowly wakes up and sees shido

''shido what are you doing here?!" asks kyoku

''I am glad you remember me but'' says shido

''no time to worry about that get out of here now!'' shouts kyoku

''shut up you little brat!'' shouts tara as she elbows kyoku in the face making his chin bleed and she looks at kyoku still grabbing him by his hair as she head buts his forehead making it bleed also and she drops him and kicks him sending him flying but she uses some of her power and has a wall come up from behind kyoku and it stops him but kyoku hits the back of it pretty hard and she shoots four ring shaped energy blasts at him and they attach to his neck and legs and arms as he feels them tighten up on him she turns back to shido

''let him go'' shouts shido as she spits on tara

''a cheeky one eh?'' asks tara fascinated as she has her fingers across shido's face as shido whimpers and has her eyes close

''is that a linger of fear I smell on you?'' asks tara

kyoku sees this an growls and clenches his fists as they bleed

''don't worry I won't kill her just yet'' says tara laughing

shido head buts tara as she is to close to her and she makes her forehead bleed

''you bitch!'' shouts tara as she knees shido in the gut and shido coughs up blood

kyoku gets seriously pissed off as the ground vibrates like crazy as kyoku has yellow aura and green eyes and his hair stands up a bit longer and lightning is going through his body as he moves his fists upwards and tara hears the ring blasts startong to break off

''that's impossible'' says tara

kyoku gets free from the cuffs that held him and he clenches his fists even more as he has a death glare at tara and it scares the other thugs

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

kyoku powers up and goes super sayian two as the dust and debris go down kyoku has longer hair and bigger aura and massive wind around him

he teleports to the thugs and hits their pressure points knocking them out and drop shido but kyoku gets her and smiles at her as she smiles back kyoku puts her down gently and walks to tara


End file.
